Spooked
by Darth Avery
Summary: One year before Raz comes to camp, six students sneak over to Thorney Towers and go ghost hunting. They get the crap scared out of them, and even find a little love. a little EltonxMilka. IT'S FINISHED!
1. The Plan

**Spooked**

_Disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts, or any of the characters or anything really refrenced in this story._

It was a dark, chilly night.at Wispering Rock. Six campers stood at the shore of the water. They waited for the right time to come. They waited for the signal from Maloof. "When is he gonna get here?" Lili said. It was exactly one year before the events of the game we all love. One year before the coming of Razputin, one year.

"I don't know why I'm coming with you guys." Franke said. "This is way to creepy for me."

"You're coming with us because of blackmail." Quentin said, tugging his scarf anxiously. "Do you really want me to show everyone the picture of you drawing a mural to Vernon in your diary?"

Maloof then came running down the platofrm to the beach. "Okay," he said, catching his breath, "Everyone else in in the lodge, listening ot Vernon's stupid story. I told them you guys were helping Admerial Cruller with the canoes. So your good to go."

"We're set then. Milka, you got the equipment?" Lili asked, to which Milka replied by shaking her head and holding up a dufflebag. "Then we're set." Lili said, "Who's ready to go ghost hunting?"


	2. Off to the island

**Off to the island!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Psychonauts or anything in psychonauts. So anything really refrenced is not owned by me._

"Ok kiddies," Lili said, looking at the other five kids trekking to the abandoned insane asylum with her, "Let's take role call and have a quick history lesson before we head out. What we're doing is against camprules but who gives a damn what Milla says?"

"I'm here." Eltom said, bashfully. He didn't want to go because of the whole water phobia thing. But Lili, his girlfriend at the time, dragged him along.

"Me too!" Milka yelled. She seemed shy to this, but wanted to come to prove she wasn't just shy because of fright.

"Yo! I'm tagging along" Quentin said, raising his hand. He wanted to go with Phoebe, but she chickened out and he ended up going by himself.

Bobby looked at Lili and said "Don't forget me stupid!" He wanted to come to bug people, which he planned on doing.

"Lastly, I'm sadly coming." Franke said. We all know she wanted to not come, but out of blackmail, was forced to join.

"Add me and that makes six." Lili said, "No take a seat and we'll learn a little about Thorney Towers before we go ghost hunting. A-hem. Way back when there was no Lake Oblongata, and Shakey Claim took it's place, the psitanium we use for our arrowheads made the townspeople go bonkers!"

Everyone stared at Lili while she continued "Well, this guy Housten Thorney built the asylum and eventually there was more people in the asylum than the town. No one was safe from the crazy epidemic. Housten Thorney even jusped off the towers, killing himself. Not to mention all the deaths in the asylum. It got shut down, Shakey Claim was replaced with Lake Oblongata, and years later Wispering Rock was built. The GPC was once property of Thorney Towers and then was owned by the camp. And still, some people say that over a hundred spirets haunt that abandoned insane asylum over the lake."

"Wow, can I back out now Lili?" Elton said, cowering a little in fright.

"If you want to be my boyfriend still, then no." Lili said, "Now, me Elton and Milka will take one canoe. Bobby, Quentin and Franke can take another. Now, let's get ready to go ghost hunting."

Everyone got up and went over to the docks. Lili grabbed a canoe for her Elton and Milka. Bobby did the same for Quentin and Franke.

"Don't worry Elton," Milka wispered to him, "We'll all be okay. You're totally safe with us."

"Thanks Milka! I needed some confidence." Elton wispered back.

"We're off!" Lili yelled, sending the canoe speeding foreward quickly so that Elton and Milka got a slight case of whiplash. Bobby took off as soon as it hit him of The other canoe's leave. As they paddled foreward with TK, the dark asylum loomed darkly over them. And finally, after a few minutes of darkness over an evil like, they reached shore. The dark asylum continued to loom over them in the scariest of ways.

Everyone stared up at the dark tower, gazing down at them in horror. "Are you sure we're gonna do this?" Elton said in fright, as they sixx children stepped out of the canoes for a night they'd never forget.


	3. Getting in

**Getting in**

_Disclaimer-I own nothing related to psychonauts. I own an xbox copy of the game, and a wispering rock t-shirt, but nothing else. _

"Woah." Bobby said simply, as the looming towers gazed down upon them. 

"Well," Lili said, "If we're gonna get to the top, we should start. Somebody grab the equipment!" Elton reached back and grabbed the dufflebag of ghost hunting equipment from the canoe and followed Lili, Milka, Bobby, Quentin, and Franke up the ledge to the gate.

Boyd was scribbiling nonsence on the wall when he saw the kids climb up. "Camp children? This doesn't work. I must have forgotten!" He yelled, scribbiling more on the wall.

"Uh, sir." Franke said, "Can you let us into the asylum?"

Boyd ran and got straight in her face "WHO IS THE MILKMAN?" He yelled at her.

"Uhh, I'm Milka." Milka said, raising her hand.

"Milka? That doesn't fit in. WHAT DID I FORGET?" He yelled, running back to the wall to scribble.

"Well, asking him isn't getting us anywhere." Lili said. She put her finger to her chin to think about it, then said, "Quentin, you're good at levitation right?"

"It is my best skill." He said, adjusting his scarf against the brisk winds.

"Can you levitate over the gate and let us in?" Lili asked. "We'll distract the guard dude."

"That's a prime idea." Quentin said, as he walked over to the gate.

"HEY DUDE! I know who the Milkman is." Lili said.

"YOU DO?" Boyd yelled, running to her. "TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!"

Quentin levitated over the gate and unlocked it while Lili talked to Boyd. He pushed it open and Lili said "The Milkman is YOU!"

"I understand now!" Boyd said, "Ahh, but where does that fit in?" he went back to the wall while everyone crept through the gate.

"That wasn't that hard!" Elton said as they walked up the steps to the courtyard.

Franke walked through, avoiding the toppled wheelchairs and dusty benches dimly lit by the gazing moonlight. "This place needs a good maid. Or an entire cleaning staff." She said, in that snooty way she talks.

"hmm, locked." Bobby said, trying to get through the front doors. "Their may be a side entrance through that garden over there!" He pointed to the entryway in the hedges. the children walked through the entrance and peeked to each side. In the shining moonlight, they saw a lady with eccentric red hair and a beige dress. She was talking to flower pots with odd faces painted on them.

"Creeeeeeeeeeeeepyyyyy." Milka said, tiptowing behind everybody. She accidently touched Elton's hand and saw him look back. "Sorry." She wispered.

"It's ok Milka." he said back.

As they got closer to the lady, they could hear her talk. "Thank you. EVERYONE!" she said, motioning her hands. "You're such a great audience. I love everyone of you!"

Lili slowly walked past, hoping the lady wouldn't notice her. The rest followed, and everyone made it in the asylum without the crazy actress noticing someone. They peered in and saw some kind of odd game going on. A crazy tall guy in a cape and Napoleon hat was playing some kind of game. An odd purple light was coming from an above room, and a man that looked as if he had a facial fungus stood in front of an elevator.

Quentin led them up to the elevator. Where the man said in an exquisit english accent "Good evening Dr. Loboto. Going up eh? Wait a minute, you're not Dr. Loboto! Well, you're certainly not going up under my watch!"

Lili looked at him and said "Bobby, do your thing." Bobby walked up to Crispen and pushed him to the side.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! GET ME UP!" Crispen yelled as everyone stepped into the elevater and headed up to the upper floors to do some real hunting.


	4. Exploring the towers Pt 1

**Exploring the Towers pt. 1**

_Disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts, or anything else mentioned in this. You get the picture._

As the elevator reached the upper floors, every single student tensed up. "Umm, this is really scary." Franke said.

"Ok, let's split into teams of two." Lili said "I'll go with bobby cause nobody would want to. Quentin, go with Franke, and Elton go with Milka. Take out the equipment, Milka."

Milka pulled the dufflebag open and pulled out EMF meters and video cameras. They'd stolen the stuff out of Sasha's lab, since everyone knew he secretly did paranormal research. "We're good." Milka said, when every team had their equipment and was ready to search.

"Milka, Elton, Quentin, Franke, you guys head up and each explore a floor." Lili said, "Me and Bobby will stay down here and look. Then we'll head up, we can start heading up when each primary floor has been searched. We'll all meet at the very top, with the big spiral."

"OK!" everyone said in unison as the pairs branched off to explore. The other two pairs lurked down the murky hallway to the steps. "OH SHAT!" They heard Quentin yell. "Uhh, Lili, Bobby!" The two heard him yell, "Don't let the rats blow up near you."

They heard squeaks coming at them as they stood by the elevator. Bobby put on guard, and when he saw the red glowing eyes, he psi blasted it. "Thanks." Lili said to him, he responded with a nod. Then they started to roam down the hallway, looking for fluxes in the EMF meter. They searched that hallway, dodging the rusty toppled wheelchairs, and beds scattered randomly. Not to mention all the crumbled bits of ceiling on the floor.

One floor above them, after shooting all the rats that came at them, The two pairs discussed. "Me and Milka explore this floor, you guys go to the next." Elton said, then everyone nodded in responce and headed to where they needed to go. Milka jumbed over a hole and explored a boarded up room, while Elton headed down to the other side of the hallway.

Quentin and Franke swing across two poles and went down a broken elevator to get ot their assigned place. The small halway with a caved in ceiling leading to the next floor was very tiny and creepy, but they had to explore it.

Elton had finished his side of the hall when he began to walk to this elevator shaft, he fell in a giant misty hole. "Uhh, Milka? HELP!" Milka's head popped over the ledge.

"Grab me hand!" She yelled to him, which he did. She pulled him up to the hallway and Lili and Bobby were standing right behind them.

"We found nothing." Lili said, "How bout you guys?"

"Same." The two said in unison. "Let's go get Franke and Quentin." Milka added. They swung across the obstacle and hopped down the elevator to find Franke and Quentin staring at the toppled ceiling.

"Find anything?" Quentin asked, "We didn't. I did however discover Franke is scared of the dark." She was chewing her fingernails when she turned around to greet the other 4 comrads.

"None of us found anything. Let's keep going." Lili said, as they climbed up the ledge to the next floor. They slid down the rail. Quentin and Bobby search the two rooms on the side while everyone else looked for a way to the next floor.

"FOUND IT!" Milka yelled. Pointing to a pile of debris and that you could easilly hop to a hole in the ceiling. She saw steps inside the hole. When Quentin and Bobby finished in the rooms. They each hopped up into the hole and reached the next floor. The team was instantly attacked by rats and had to suffer in a state of confusion for about 10 seconds. "Let's look guys." Lili insisted.

"Look Lili," Elton said, "So far, we've found squat and if this place is haunted than may the spiret show itself right now cause I would much rather make it to the top and head back down, than spen my entire night looking in a shut down crazy house!"

"Ok. We'll head straight to the top, then come back down." Lili said, turning around and heading up the steps. Everyone else followed. They tiptowed through the misty hallway and went into a room where it was practically outside. They looked through the large windows and saw debris falling from the sky. they all looked at the faces in the clouds, the faces of sheer agony.

Bobby gulped a little and said "Umm, is it too late to turn back?"

_Authors Note-Thanks for all the luv. I won't be updating this or my other stories for a few more days because I'll be ou of state and away from my computer. I hope when I return, I get lots of love from the fans of this story. _


	5. Exploring the Towers Pt 2

**Exploring the Towers Pt. 2**

_A/N and disclaimer. I found time to write this short chapter to this story before leaving tomarrow. I'm using way less detail than last chapter since last chapter was a pain in the arss to write. Also, I don't own psychonauts. _

"Quit being such wimps!" Lili yelled at everyone, staring out the open aired window in fright. "We're way closer to the top now and we can make it. so LET'S GET GOING!"

The lights coming from the camp in a distance gave hope to the frightened five. When they got this over with, they would return to the warmth of camp and nuzzle into their bunk beds for a long sleep.

Franke checked her watch. 11:30 it said, in the fake jewel crested face of it. They hopped over the rubble and climbed to the next floor to press on. They encountered way more exploding rats, and an odd staircase on the next floor. Then, another outdoor obstacle that they had to hop and climb around.

The next floor was 'interesting' from Quentin's point of view. They walked on the wall and had to hop over a pit of bibbling acid just to get across and be attacked by 'those whores' as Franke exclaimed when one blew up next to the frightened tween.

They climbed and jumped and psi-blasted and swung until they reached it. The long wooden platform that led the children to the very top.

"Well," Milka said, "Who's going first?" Everyone looked at one another, until Milka just grabbed Elton's hand and drug him with her to a view from the top.

"Milka...Why are you dragging me along with you?" Elton asked, catching his footing inside the small elevator.

"Because," she simple said, "Who would you rather go with?" She let out a mischievous smile as the elevator began to rise above the others. They just looked at the floor of this elevator. The elevator that took them to their goal, and the elevator that would lead them to a freaky find.


	6. Discovery and Flee

**Discover and Flee**

_XDXD, final chapter! Yayz, Also I don't own psychonauts, or anything related to it except an xbox copy of the game and a t-shirt._

The dark night surrounded the two children in the elevator as they rode up to the very top. They felt exhilaration, but also were scared out of their shorts. The wind blew through the rotting walls and the rod iron of the elevator. Then, there were a few creaks and the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Elton stepped out first, then helped Milka out. They looked and say spiraling steps up to a tower. "Ugh," Milka sighed, as she turned invistible and began to climb the steps.

"Wait for me!" Elton yelled, turning invistible also and running to catch up with her. They both reached the top and saw the ladder. Milka went up fisrt and Elton closly followed.

Milka reached the top and peeked over a table. She saw a blue man in a shower cap, curled up in a ball, asleep like a puppy on the floor. "Oh...my...god." Milka studdered as Elton stood beside her.

"What is it?" Elton asked, "Can I poke it?" He tiptoed over to a pink forcefield that the blue man was sleeping in.

"Don't do it." Milka said, "Let's look more." She grabbed his hand and they ran out the door. They stood on the edge of the big bubble, and began to run around it. They'd fully crossed across when they saw a small lit room. A blue lade slept, cuddling a turtle with a crown. She was giggleing a little between snores.

"Ok, this place is messed up." Elton said, "Let's head back down." The two walked around the other side, but stopped at another elevator.

"Where does this go?" Milka asked, stepping in. Elton followed and she pulled the lever. Then, all of a sudden, they came speeding down and began to scream at the top of their lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They yelled, holding eachother, fighting to stand up while speeding downward.

Meanwhile, Lili and the rest stood on the ledge where the final elevator was. "What's taking them so long?" Bobby asked. Then, the elevator that held Elton and Milka came zooming past them. The other four children heard their screams of terror and began to scream themselves.

"OH MY GOD RUN AWAY!" Lili yelled, jumping off the ledge and freefalling. The rest followed her.

As the two continued to fall in the elevator, they had no idea what hit them when they abruptly stopped. They'd reached the steps to the front of the building in the courtyard, by the old fountain. "Thanks Milka, You saved me...kinda." Elton said. Milka smiled at him and their eyes met. She leaned in a little and he did the same. They were just about to kiss when they heard yelling above them.

Lili, Bobby, Quentin, and Franke were freefalling and about to hit the ground. Lili pulled out her levitation bubble and slowed down so fash, she almost got whiplash. The other three followed, whiplash included. They then gently psi-floated to the ground. "OH MY GOD! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE" Lili yelled, running to the canoes.

The camp children ran to the shores, leapt off the ledge and all sped off in the canoes. They hurried back to the warmth and comfort of camp, not to share their expierences ever again.


End file.
